<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fili的蓬蓬裙幻想 by ziran96117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355825">fili的蓬蓬裙幻想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117'>ziran96117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>等到很多年后他们真的打败恶龙夺回家园时，兄弟俩都没忘记这个故事。</p><p>这也许可以解释，庆功宴上其他矮人都喝得酩酊大醉，fili却穿了一件复古的、缀满了碎花边的宫廷裙，把他的兄弟摁在房门上亲。kili把手伸进裙摆前，绝没有想到过fili会穿吊带丝袜。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fili的蓬蓬裙幻想</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(让我们假设，nobody dies/everybody lives，fili和kili是最幸福的小王子们。)</span>
</p><p>当fili和kili刚刚被送到舅舅那里的时候，他俩很不适应，晚上睡不着觉。</p><p>kili和fili缩在同一张小床上，只露出脑袋，眼睛睁得大大的。kili首先开始嚎：“Thorin舅舅，我睡不着。fili也是。”fili在被子里拱了他弟弟一下，“kili才睡不着！”Thorin瞪了他们一眼，fili缩了缩，“kili怕睡着了之后被龙抓走了！”</p><p>“好吧，”Thorin咕哝着，坐在床边的扶手椅上，抓了一下和kili一样的黑发，和fili一样湛蓝的眼睛充满爱意地注视着他的两个外甥。“从前有一个矮人公主……”</p><p>“这个矮人公主是fili！”kili咯咯笑着，去抓他哥哥漂亮的扎了小辫子的柔软金色头发。“fili有金色的长头发！”fili给了他一个毫无威胁的瞪视。</p><p>“……好吧，矮人公主fili非常美丽，金色的长发和胡须柔软顺滑，编成细细的辫子，一双眼睛比最名贵的蓝宝石还要干净纯粹，皮肤白皙，身材结实。”fili脸红了，kili肆无忌惮地看着他呢。“有一天，fili公主在练习剑术的时候被喷火的大龙smaug看见了。”Thorin自以为夸张地模仿着龙的咆哮，他的影子在墙上晃动，kili不由自主地抱紧了fili，fili安抚地摸摸他的后背。“smaug本来是为了矮人成千上万的金子才来的，但是他看着fili公主，不由得呆住了——fili实在是太美了！他比所有的金子加起来还珍贵！他把丑陋的龙脸凑近了fili公主，把他吓昏了过去并劫持了他！”</p><p>kili和fili紧紧搂在一起，Thorin很努力地忍住笑意。kili严肃地对他哥哥说：“fee，要是你被恶龙带走了，我一定会来救你的，你不要害怕！”fili有点不满kili对他过分的保护欲：“kee，你要知道舅舅天天带我们练剑，我会勇敢地与恶龙决斗！”故事继续讲着，“王宫里的矮人们大惊失色，只有一位王子冷静如场，那就是kili。kili有一头浓密乌黑的头发，唯一可惜的是他没长出像样的胡子，但这并不能减弱他半分的勇气和智慧。”这次换成fili笑话他弟弟了。“‘各位，’他威严的目光扫视着人群，‘请允许我去和恶龙决斗，我要把fili公主救回来！’人们惊异地望着这位年轻的王子，祝他一路顺风。于是kili翻过一座座大山，打退一群群凶猛的半兽人，和狡猾的精灵斗智斗勇，”kili把手从被子里伸出来，假装自己在挥舞宝剑，被Thorin摁回去了，“终于，他来到了龙洞前。他身轻如燕，丝毫没有惊醒愚蠢的、迟钝的smaug，推醒了昏迷的fili公主，和他一起往出口逃去，fili同样冷静又勇敢，一只手抓紧了kili，另一只手握住了佩剑。但是smaug醒来了！他发现fili逃跑了，愤怒不已，fili和kili不得不和龙决斗！”kili看上去激动得要从床上跳下来，“kili毫不畏惧，展弓搭箭，射中了smaug脆弱的眼球，恶龙哀嚎着扭动，fili看准时机狠狠刺向恶龙脆弱的腹部，恶龙挣扎了几下就再也没有醒来。”这会儿fili也差不多掉出被子了。</p><p>kili喊到：“王子kili救回了公主fili！”fili一边把弟弟拽回被子里一边补充：“他们幸福地生活在了一起！”</p><p>“这就是这个故事的结尾了，”Thorin站起身，走出兄弟俩的房间，“晚安，fili和kili。”“晚安，Thorin舅舅！”被子边上又只剩下他俩的小脑袋。</p><p>等Thorin一出门，kili就转过去对他哥哥说：“fili，请相信，我们一定会杀死恶龙，夺回伊鲁伯的！”fili抱住他：“所以我们要更加努力地练剑，现在，晚安啦。”</p><p> </p><p>等到很多年后他们真的打败恶龙夺回家园时，兄弟俩都没忘记这个故事。</p><p>这也许可以解释，庆功宴上其他矮人都喝得酩酊大醉，fili却穿了一件复古的、缀满了碎花边的宫廷裙，把他的兄弟摁在房门上亲。kili把手伸进裙摆前，绝没有想到过fili会穿吊带丝袜。</p><p>—tbc—</p><p>如果有后续，那就是女装普雷的车，有人想看吗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>